Girls just wanna have fun
by StorytimewithBailey
Summary: I have turned this into multiple one-shots of Gwourtney lemons. (Re-do, my computer messed with the chapters in this story)
1. Experimenting

Lying on her bed, Gwen couldn't help but replay the part where Courtney said, 'Friends forever."She still couldn't believe that Courtney had actually forgiven her for the certain events that went down in World Tour. Considering how Courtney was, she never expected her to actually forgive her, but still, it made the Goth girl extremely happy to finally rekindle her friendship with the former C.I.T.

The Latina girl just walked in from brushing her teeth, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her friend staring at the wall above her with a big goofy smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, lying down beside her friend.

She let out a soft chuckle before facing her friend. "I'm just really happy to have you as a friend again, Court."

Courtney couldn't help but blush at her friend's comment. She grabbed Gwen's hand and let her tan fingers entwine with her pasty white ones. "Me too." Gwen liked the feeling of Courtney's warm hands against her cold ones. She noticed how soft Courtney's hands were too, she couldn't help but lightly rub little circle with her thumb on the back of her hand. She saw Courtney grin a little bit through the corner of her eye; this caused Gwen to feel little flutters in her stomach.

Gwen started to think about that flutter in her stomach, was she attracted to Courtney? Sure Courtney was an incredibly gorgeous girl and sure Gwen might have noticed Courtney's very fit body, but that doesn't mean she wanted to hook up with her, right? Back in season one, she remembered overhearing Lindsay and a few of the other girls talk about how much fun it was to practice kissing with your girl friends and sometimes going further. _'Maybe I'm just bi curious..?'_ Gwen thought to herself. A lot of girls these days were. She looked over at her tan friend, thinking about if she had ever considered hooking up with a girl, just once. She pondered on the thought of asking Courtney to hook up; she feared what Courtney's reaction might be too. Her heart started to pound, her hands were starting to get sweaty and she could feel her face heating up quickly. _'Oh what the hell!" _she thought.

"Courtney?"

"Hmmm?"

Gwen began to twiddle her thumbs "Do you ever wonder…what it's like to you know, hook up with a girl?" This question caused Courtney's head to shoot up in surprise, which had only made Gwen more nervous.

"Why…?" She wasn't sure where the pale girl was going with this but she could slowly start to feel her heart beat faster.

"Well, I just hear that lots girls like to experiment, for fun….maybe we could try, if you want to!" Gwen's face was now redder than a fire truck and she could feel little knots in her stomach. Now she kind of wished she hadn't said anything, she just wanted to hide for the rest of the competition.

Courtney bit her lip, the thought of hooking up with another girl could be quite interesting and the fact that they were both Duncan's ex's just seemed like such a sweet revenge. "Well the idea of hooking up with another girl is quite tempting and to tell you the truth, it's always been kind of on my bucket list before I get married…"

The Goth girl smirked, as she took her friends hand again and began to rub the back of her hand again. The girls inched closer to each other until their lips were now only a few centimeters away from each other.

"So…" Courtney was soon cut off by her friends blue lips lightly kissing her cherry flavored lips. Courtney felt a little weird at first but quickly grew fond of her friend's lips. The girls continued to lightly kiss each other on the lips while Gwen's hands snaked down to Courtney's thigh and began to gently rub up and down. Courtney was a little startled when her friend's cold hand came in contact with her thigh. Courtney was usually weird when it came to being intimate with another person. However, the brunette noticed how her friend wasn't quickly rushing everything, unlike her jackass of an ex. Gwen turned them over so that she was on top of Courtney; Gwen gently bit Courtney's bottom lip before planting a trail of little light kisses from her jaw down to her neck. She went down to the sensitive part of the tanned girl's neck and began to suck lightly as her hands roamed her friend's flat tummy. Courtney couldn't help but let out a small moan, she would've never expected her friend to be so good at this. Gwen smirked as her hands found the beautiful Latina's breast and began to fondle both nipples; she could feel herself getting aroused as Courtney's nipples began to turn into tight little buds between her fingers. Gwen went back up to kiss Courtney again, only this time it became much needier. The girls began a tongue war, fighting for dominance, Courtney's hand wrapped around Gwen's neck, pulling her closer as her hands began to run through Gwen's hair, enjoying how incredibly soft it was.

Gwen detached her lips from Courtney only to pull up Courtney's top that revealed her slightly big boobs. She noticed how Courtney had little freckles splashed over the top area of her chest. "Okay, that's adorable!" She cooed before taking the right nipple in her mouth. Courtney's face was flushed by the compliment and only made her more aroused. Gwen's teeth gently grazed her nipple as her other hand fondled the other breast, Gwen accidentally bit down on her nipple a little too much which made Courtney let out a light gasp before quickly covering her mouth, she didn't want to wake up the boys next door.

As much as Gwen enjoyed playing with the former C.I.T's boobs, she wanted to take a step further. Her hands moved slowly down her tummy down to her shorts. Gwen let a hand rub over her shorts only to feel Courtney's arousal. The fact that she had made an incredibly attractive girl wet only made Gwen even more aroused. The pale girl could only smirk at the tan girl in triumph before slipping her hands through her shorts and was now rubbing along the outside of Courtney's underwear. This only made Courtney moan even more, arching herself more into Gwen's palm.

Courtney quickly became impatient with Gwen's teasing, "Gwen!"

Gwen lightly drew a finger up and down her arousal; she loved this dominating side. "What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE!" Courtney nearly half shouted, "Fucking finger me already, PLEASE!"

"That's a good girl," she whispered as she slid two fingers inside of her and began to rub at a semi fast paced. Courtney threw her head back against the pillow, her eyes rolled back, _"Now I get why girls hook up with other girls, this is ten times better than what I had with Duncan!" _

Gwen soon found her clit and began rolling it between her fingers as she gave Courtney a passionate kisses, Courtney was now dripping wet. Gwen began to pump two fingers inside, quickly, enjoying the feeling of Courtney's inner walls flexing around her fingers. She could tell Courtney was about to cum soon, so she added a third finger and began to pump as hard she could while her other hand squeezed Courtney's left ass cheek hard. Courtney had to cover both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming, her body continued to shake for another minute or two.

Before Gwen could continue on with anything else, Courtney had quickly turned them over and pinned her down. With a wicked smile on her face, Courtney looked her dead in the eye and whispered, "I hope you enjoyed your time being dominate cause that's never going to happen again for the rest of the night." Those words alone made Gwen wet.

Courtney quickly took off Gwen's long black shirt and bra and squeezed both boobs for good measure before caressing them. As she continued this, Courtney began to nibble on Gwen's ear and whispered things like, "_Yo voy a hacer que te corras tan duro como yo lo hice," _Or,_ "Me encanta sus pequnos senos."_ Gwen was practically gushing at the fact that her friend was whispering stuff into her ear in Spanish. She had no clue what she was saying, but she was pretty damn sure they were dirty things, which got her really excited.

Courtney lips went back up to Gwen's mouth; their lips were barely touching each other. _ "Que esta bastante." _Gwen's faced flushed furiously considering she didn't even know what she said, anything Courtney said in Spanish though was extremely hot. They both smashed their lips together, battling for dominance; Gwen wrapped her arms around Courtney to bring her closer. Continuing the hot make out session with the Goth girl, Courtney began to rub up and down Gwen's tiny figure slowly; she continued to do this until her hands eventually started to roam over the pale girl's stomach.

Courtney began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from her jaw down to her tummy, stopping right above her underwear. Courtney cupped Gwen's ass tightly before pulling her underwear down. She lifted Gwen's right leg over her should and began to plant little kisses all over her inner thigh before planting a kiss on her wet folds. Gwen let out a soft moan as her body arched into the brunettes face. Her tongue was now lapping over Gwen's wet fold, tracing little patterns with her tongue while her left hand massaged Gwen's left thigh.

Courtney teeth lightly grazed Gwen's clit, which nearly caused Gwen to cum. Gwen lifted her left leg up onto Courtney's shoulders and pulled Courtney's head down closer to her. Courtney's tongue started hitting her G-spot; Gwen swore she felt electricity spark from her nose to her toes. She closed her eyes and happily hummed to herself, relishing the intoxicating moment.

Courtney knew Gwen was close, so she went back to the clit and began sucking on it hard and pumped two fingers inside of her. Gwen gripped the sheets tightly as she felt herself cum. She smiled to herself while being in complete ecstasy as her friend licked off the remaining juices that were on her face and Gwen's thigh. She never expected girls to taste so sweet, it was like tasting some kind of semi-sour tropical fruit.

The Latina girl laid down next to her friend, the two just looked at each other before giggling. "I can't believe we just did that!" Courtney said, still giggling. The Goth girl wrapped her arms around her friend and grinned."Me neither!"

The girls continued to giggle and cuddle each other before falling asleep in each other's arm. Gwen was extremely happy that she had asked her because that was one of the best sexual experiences and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to hook up with her for a long time since Courtney and Scott were obviously going to get together soon. She wished that the farmer boy would disappear so she could have Courtney all to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness, its been a really long time since I've wrote a smut! I hope you guys liked it :)<strong>


	2. Shower time

**This has turned into a series of one-shots of many Gwourtney lemons (I would like to apologize for the confusing changes with this story the past couple of hours. I don't know why, but my computer decided to change chapter 1 of this the rough draft for this current chapters, my apologies)**

* * *

><p>Gwen Peterson groaned as her alarm had gone off, she sat up and reached for the off button on her alarm. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to the clock that read, '<em>6:00<em>'. _"Remind me again why I choose to work the earliest shift today?_" She thought to herself.

"Good morning!" chirped her already well-dressed girlfriend, who was holding a mug. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please!"

The tan girl went over to the windows and opened up the curtains, Gwen immediately pulled the covers back over her head as soon as the sunlight came in contact with her eyes. "Christ! Courtney, really?"

Courtney playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to their bed. She wrapped her arms around her tiny girlfriend. "I swear, sometimes I'm think you're actually a vampire."

"You're so funny…Why are you in such a good mood anyways?"

"Hello, this is the day I might get a promotion, remember?" Gwen really hoped that she would get this promotion, not because of the celebration sex, well maybe a little, but because if Courtney didn't get this, Gwen would have to suffer for weeks of Courtney's pissyness and whining about how her boss was a dumbass for not choosing her.

"Of course! Well, I'm going to take a shower and fantasize the thought of my boss not hating me and giving me a magical promotion!"

Courtney quickly followed, wrapping an arm around the other girl. "That sounds like a great idea right about now!"

Gwen quickly stopped her tracks and looked at her like a deer in headlights. "Wh-what?" It baffled Gwen so much because whenever she brought up shower sex to Courtney, Courtney would immediately shoot the idea down since Courtney preferred shower time as 'alone' time. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to my less cheery girlfriend?"

Courtney playfully bit her lip before undressing. "Lately I've decided to reconsider the idea of shower sex. What better way to spice up our sex life than showering together, right?" Courtney was now naked and could only smirk at Gwen's staring and hopped into the shower. "Well are you going to join me or what?"

Gwen snapped out of her gaze and quickly undressed. Every square inch of Courtney's body was perfectly arousing, it sometimes made Gwen feel insecure, Gwen felt like a little girl compared to her partners womanly body. She remembered the locker rooms during middle school; Courtney was pretty much developed in seventh grade, Gwen was pretty sure she was already wearing C cup bras while Gwen had barely gotten out of training bras. Gwen had always been jealous of Courtney's body, she had great boobs, great butt and creamy long, sexy legs; not like Gwen's skinny pale ones. She could never understand how a girl with that great of a body could like her little skinny, pale one.

Courtney's head poked out of the shower stall, frightening Gwen a little. "Aren't you coming?" Courtney impatiently asked.

"Yes! Sorry; again."

"I don't have all day you know."

Gwen stepped finally stepped into the shower, hot water pouring down her back. All she could think about was how cute her girlfriend looked with her hair all matted against her face. " Hey."

Courtney could only smirk before pulling Gwen in for a passionate kiss. "Hey yourself." Courtney hugged the pale girl tighter and looked up with her eyes closed. "This is nice."

"Yea, that's what I've been telling you for the past few months."

"Well I'm sorry then." Courtney apologized, giving Gwen a sad, puppy look

The Goth girl playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriends cute puppy dog look. "Apology accepted, but I hope you know that little puppy dog look won't always work, Missy." Both hands started to slowly caress Courtney's sides, Courtney wrapped her arms tighter around Gwen and giggle into their kiss.

Courtney then looked over to the bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the shelf; a big smile appeared on her face. She poured some of the shampoo into her hands and before Gwen could say anything, Courtney was already running her hands into Gwen's hair. Gwen could only close her eyes and relish this pleasant moment. She had always loved it whenever Courtney would run her fingers through her hair, she would trace little patterns and slightly.

Gwen took Courtney's hands out of hers and made a messy Mohawk. "Hey babe, you wanna suck my tiny cock." Gwen said in a mocking deep voice. Courtney couldn't help but laugh, slipping a little. Courtney grabbed the shampoo bottle and also made a badly done Mohawk. "Yea, I'm such a bad-ass for breaking rules that land me in Juvie"

The girls continued to mock their ex until Courtney had caught Gwen off guard when she began to lather her body with Gwen's sour apple body wash. "You get the weirdest kinds of body wash, you know that?" Courtney was now caressing Gwen's boobs.

Gwen could only scoff, trying to hold back a moan. "It's a great flavor!"

"Yea, maybe for candy, but as a body wash, I don't think so!"

"Well it's a nice change up from your boring coconut body wash that you always get."

It was Courtney's turn to scoff; she folded her arms and turned away from Gwen. "Excuse me; that scent is quite enchanting, thank you very much!"

A wicked grin spread across Gwen's face as an idea came to mind. Thankfully Courtney's back was still turned as Gwen grabbed her sour apple body wash and began to pour it all over the back of Courtney's body. Courtney could only gasp at the big whiff of Sour Apple that was now dripping down her back. "You little bitch!"

Gwen had to hold on to the shelf next to her because she was laughing so hard, sure it was kind of a waste of body was, but Courtney's reaction was pretty much worth it. Gwen was too busy laughing to notice her partner's retaliation. It didn't take Gwen long to notice that she was now covered with coconut body wash. Gwen immediately stopped laughing and stared at her girlfriend who had a sly, smirk on her face. "I thought you ran out of coconut body wash?"

Courtney could only chuckle. "Oh please, I always have a spare one in my secret compartment," Courtney moved closer to Gwen. "Just…" she put to fingers under Gwen's chin. "In…" Courtney moved her face towards Gwen, nose's touching, Courtney looked her dead in the eye. "Case…" Courtney's eyes never left Gwen's as her hands started roaming all over Gwen's body. One hand was playing with Gwen's boob while another gently massaged her outer lips. Courtney softly bit Gwen's bottom lip before planting a light, lingering kiss to her mouth. Gwen was now having trouble standing and had to wrap her arms tightly around Courtney's neck for support, this only deepened the kiss. Gwen's hands ran through Courtney's hair, earning a soft moan from Courtney. Courtney's hand continues to roam her hands all over Gwen's body, Gwen felt sparks shoot up and down her body. She soon wrapped her legs around Courtney as Courtney began to lift her up.

Gwen soon felt her back slam against the cold tiles; Courtney lifted the pale girl's tiny body so that her legs were wrapped around her neck. Gwen didn't worry about Courtney dropping her since she knew that her girlfriend was freakishly strong. Gwen lifted her up, enjoying the mixed pleasure of little warm droplets splashing against her face and her girlfriend's warm tongue, slithering in and out of her. Gwen could not understand how her girlfriend could be holding her up like this for longer than a minute, she was basically using her upper body strength to support Gwen's one hundred pound body, not to mention, her legs were bent, like she was doing that one chair sit position that you do in yoga._ "I'm so out of shape..."_ Gwen's thoughts quickly vanished when Courtney began sucking hard on her clit. Courtney went back and forth from roughly darting her tongue in and out of her to roughly sucking on her clit. Gwen knew she was about to cum soon, she could feel the intensity rising in her body. She clenched her fists tightly, wishing she had something to hold onto as her orgasm came hard.

Gwen's body was super shaky from the current ecstasy that was shooting through her body; Courtney had to hold her tightly for support, not wanting her head to hit something hard. Once Gwen became fully stable again, she reached for the retractable shower head and ran it over Courtney's outer lips. Courtney had never used the shower- head as a thing for pleasure, every now and then she would ponder on the idea but never had the full motivation to actually go through with it. Courtney was never really a fan of masturbation, she always thought of it as weird and uncomfortable, she was certainly enjoying Gwen running it over her though._ "Perhaps I should use the shower-head more often…"_ Courtney's toes curled as Gwen circled the shower head in small circle right over her clit. The other hand was still playing with Courtney's hair. The girl's were starting a slow tongue war, Gwen was dominating, something that hardly ever happen. Gwen went down on her knees and lifted one of Courtney's legs around her neck for better access. Gwen left a trail of butterfly kisses from her thigh to her wet folds, each kiss lingering more; she knew this drove Courtney crazy. Sure enough, she saw Courtney's eyes roll back and threw her head back, softly moaning Gwen's name. She wanted to make sure that her girl was receiving the same amount of pleasure that she had giving her. She lightly sucked on her clit was slowly pumping two fingers into her, she did this for about five minutes before catching Courtney off guard and sucked her clit just as hard as Courtney did to her, she added a third finger and began to pump faster. "GWEN!" "FUCKING CHRIST!" Courtney screamed as her orgasms came and slumped down onto the tile floor. Gwen could only grin at her satisfying work and took a spot next to Courtney.

Gwen planted a kiss on Courtney's shoulder before resting her head against. "Good luck today, you deserve that promotion."

The tan girl could only smile lovingly at Gwen. She took her hands in hers and kissed the back of Gwen's hand. "Thanks, gorgeous." She leaned her forehead against Gwen's. "Call me if your boss is giving you shit."

Gwen just chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "Oh, I definitely will." The girls laughed together as they were both fingering each other in a somewhat lazy way. They finally got up once they came out of their blissful state from their orgasms.

"You know, I actually don't mind your sour apple body wash that much."

"Are you just saying that cause I just pleased you?" Gwen teased

"No. I think it's starting to grow on me, mostly because it reminds me of you, whenever I smell sour apple, I think of you."

"Right back at ya', coconut girl."

Courtney playfully punched Gwen's shoulder before giving her one last kiss goodbye. "Love you too, sour head."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you have any prompt ideas(anything from fantasy-based to kinky-based), let me know in the reviews or if you're from tumblr, let me know in the comment section on the post that connects to this link. Thank you so much and once again, my apologies for the weird changes with this story.<strong>


End file.
